


The Girl with the Baseball Cap

by ButterfliesInMyStomach



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, College, F/F, I know, Implied Smut, Luisa is pre-med, Meet-Cute, Rose is a pizza delivery girl, baseball cap, fluff?, it's random, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesInMyStomach/pseuds/ButterfliesInMyStomach
Summary: The girl’s red hair fell onto her shoulders from under a black baseball cap, placed backwards on her head. She looked like an angel in the colors of a devil – her fiery curls a devilish match with her black hat.‘Hi,’ Luisa smiled, leaning against the doorframe.‘Hey,’ was all the girl said.A brief scribble of a beginning of an 'insane' love story.





	The Girl with the Baseball Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me (again)!
> 
> I've had this on my computer for a while, and today, out of the blue, I got the idea how to finish it. So... here it is!  
> It's a little random (as are most of my fics). I just really couldn't stop thinking about Rose, in her twenties, a struggling law student, roughing it with a baseball cap. So, please, bear with me and the kind of awkward thing that is this fic :))))))
> 
> You guys are great, btw. Hey, is that a new hair-do? (kiss-ass, right?;))
> 
> I'll see 'ya / read 'ya around.
> 
> Love,  
> -H.

‘Okay, uhm, I am thirty-five, male. I live in Crystal River with my wife and two kids. I work at the local nuclear powerplant. I recently have begun to notice an acne-like rash on my face,’ Luisa said as she fell on the couch, letting her head fall over the edge. ‘Oh, and I’m constantly nauseous.’

‘My diagnosis: middle-age crisis,’ one of her study partners quipped. ‘My treatment plan: a two-week cruise to Cabo with your best friends.’

Luisa shot her an annoyed look. ‘We have to pass this mid-term first and then we can talk about it. But now, who knows what my _actual_ condition is?’

‘Did you say that you work at a nuclear powerplant?’ her other friend wondered.

‘Yes, but how’s that relevant?’ Luisa went back to her role, sounding more oblivious than ever.

‘Have you had any headaches, vomiting, fatigue, weakness?’

‘Uhm, I had one too many bottles of beer the other day, then I felt sort of… sick.’

‘Sir, I don’t think this is a hangover. It is possible that you have radiation poisoning.’

Luisa felt the corners of her mouth rise as she hummed a victorious tune. ‘Yes! That is correct! Chloe, you’re really going to nail that exam.’

‘I would like to nail _someone_ right about now,’ the girl sighed.

‘I’d offer my services but since you’re exclusively straight I don’t think you’d enjoy it that much,’ Luisa winced her nose and grabbed the book beside her. ‘So, we have gone through most of them, we still have to – ‘

A knock on the door cut Luisa mid-sentence. ‘That must be our dinner! I’ll get it,’ Luisa hummed, already walking towards the door. ‘The pizza guy is her…e.’

She opened the door to find a tall red-headed girl dressed in a T-shirt with a large pizza on it.

‘Hey,’ was all the girl said. Luisa had to run her eyes up the girl to meet her eyes. They were so beautiful shade of blue, sort of like electric blue. The girl’s red hair fell onto her shoulders from under a black baseball cap, placed backwards on her head. She looked like an angel in the colors of a devil – her fiery curls a devilish match with her black hat.

‘Hi,’ Luisa smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

They didn’t say anything for a few seconds, just standing there, looking at each other.

‘Oh, sorry. Here are your pizzas, miss,’ the girl blushed as she handed Luisa three boxes from her hands. ‘That would be $28.50, please.’

Luisa reached her hand into her pocket, pulling out a fifty. ‘It’s Luisa,’ she winked as she handed over the money. ‘Keep the change.’

The pizza girl’s eyes went wide as she accepted the cash. ‘Wow, thank you. Have a great night, _Luisa_ ,’ the redhead winked back before disappearing into the dark halls of the dorm building.

Luisa skipped back to her friends, holding three pizzas in her hands.

‘Finally!’ Chloe groaned. ‘What took you so long?’

‘Nothing,’ Luisa replied, her voice a pitch higher than normal. She thought back on the red-headed girl for a second, how hot she had looked in that cap of hers…

‘Alright, where were we?’

‘Luisaaaaa, what’s the thing with the air conditioning?’ Chloe let out a slow whine as she peeled the sweater off her boiling skin. The room temperature in Luisa’s room was way higher than normal, making their study session a tropical one.

‘You were the ones who wanted to go to Cabo, guys,’ Luisa pointed out while splashing some water on her forehead. ‘And I don’t know. A couple hours ago I tried to turn the heat off, but the switch is stuck. I called maintenance – the repair guy should be here any second,’ she looked around in the room to locate her T-shirt she had discarded earlier. She walked to it and pulled it on.

‘What are you doing? Not warm enough for you already?’ Kate joked, sweeping some sweat off her face.

Luisa turned around to glare at her. ‘Since the repair _guy_ is going to be here, I’m saving him the trouble of having to choose between the three of us, u _nbelievably hot girls_. I don’t like leading people on,’ she looked at Chloe accusatorily.

‘Hey! I didn’t know you were gay. I thought I was just being nice.’

‘Offering to unzip my dress?’ Luisa arched an eyebrow, resting her hands on her hips.

‘You couldn’t reach yourself. I mean if I wouldn’t have been there to help you, you still might have been in that dress now,’ Chloe grinned, adjusting her bra. ‘So, how do I look for the maintenance guy?’

‘Desperate,’ Kate witted, earning a kick in the shin from Chloe.

‘I think we all do at the moment,’ Luisa added. ‘We’re all single and in our underwear on a Friday night, prepping for an exam on Monday.’

‘We should order some food, I’m starving,’ Kate suggested, already picking up her phone.

‘Not pizza again, I can’t eat anymore bread if I want to look good for Cabo,’ Chloe asked.

They went back to their studying for a while, occasionally teasing each other for their pathetic social lives. All of them enjoyed a good party but recently they had set a common goal to graduate undergrad with flying colors, so they could all get into great medical schools. So, here they were, meeting up a couple days before an exam to fulfill their dream.

Soon, the repair guy arrived. To Kate’s and Chloe’s disappointment though, he was a middle-aged bald guy, carrying a one-pack under his jumpsuit. Luisa chuckled as she saw her friends quickly gather their clothes as well, more concentrated on their studying than before.

‘Okay, ladies. Here’s the thing – I can’t fix it today, don’t have the piece to do it. I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to live in this oven of an apartment for the rest of the weekend,’ he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, looking more over-heated than the girls did.

‘What?!’ Luisa gasped.

‘Sorry, have a great night,’ the guy left, leaving them into the burning heat. Luisa snorted and quickly got rid of her shirt and shorts.

‘I need a drink. No more studying today, we deserve a tropical party. Come on, girls!’ Luisa pulled a bottle of tequila out of the fridge, followed by salt and lemon. She paced to one of her cabinets to pull out three leis, throwing two of them at her friends. The girls let out a few approving words before shooting up from the couch and turning on the radio.

They did a quite decent amount of shots, the heat of the beverage increasing the amount of water to leave their bodies. Luisa was jumping around to the sound of Coldplay, ignoring the sweat rolling down her face and rest of her body. Little out of breath, she slumped onto the couch.

‘Did you order foooood, Kate?’

‘Yeah, it should be here any minute.’

Just then there was a knock on the door, barely sounding through the music.

‘I’ll get it!’ Chloe yelled through the song. ‘Turn that down, won’t you?’

She ran to the door and opened it.

‘Hi, three pizzas?’ a girl in a baseball cap asked.

Chloe groaned and turned her face towards the room again. ‘I told you I’ll get fat if we order pizza, Kate.’

Kate yelled a ‘you’re welcome’ in response.

‘Hello, yes, how much do I owe you?’ Chloe addressed the pizza girl again, grabbing her wallet.

Luisa suddenly appeared next to Chloe, grinning widely as she recognized the girl before them. ‘Oh, hi.’

She could see the redhead’s eyes trail up her body as she stood on the doorstep, only wearing her yellow lace underwear.

‘Did you change?’ Chloe asked as she noticed her friend, earning a glare from the girl.

Luisa turned her eyes back on Rose again, tilting her head as she observed the girl’s slightly opened mouth and half-lidded eyes, fixed on her.

‘Hi, Luisa,’ the redhead bit her lip, managing to raise her gaze to Luisa’s eyes. ‘How are you?’

‘Hot,’ Luisa hummed, running her hand through her hair. ‘And you?’

Luisa let her gaze explore the girl in front of her. She was wearing light blue ripped skinny jeans, a shirt like from the other day with a large pizza on it and a checkered grey flannel shirt tied around her hips. _Shit_ , Luisa thought as she felt a taste of iron in her mouth from biting her lip too hard.

‘I’m good,’ the girl responded.

‘I’m hungry,’ Kate whined as she too appeared to the doorstep. ‘Yay! Pizza!’

‘$23.50, please,’ the pizza girl said as she handed over the three boxes, her eyes still fixed on Luisa. Kate quickly grabbed them and ran back into the room again, Chloe following right after handing the girl twenty-five bucks.

‘Wasn’t it $28.50 last time?’ Luisa wondered, toying with a strand of her hair.

‘We have a five-dollar-discount policy for cute customers,’ the girl winked before turning on her heels. ‘See you around, _Luisa_.’

Luisa stood stunnedly for a second before stepping out to the hallway, just to catch the last glimpse of the girl disappearing behind the corner. ‘I never got your name!’

There was a moment of pause before the familiar baseball cap appeared from around the corner.

‘Don’t worry, you will,’ she smiled before disappearing again.

Luisa wanted to be mad at the girl for not giving her name, but she couldn’t. For some reason, she felt the corners of her mouth rise as she shook her head, backing into her room again.

‘Shit!’ Luisa cursed as she unlocked her door and stumbled into her room. She didn’t bother to turn the lights on, she was too tired and frustrated to do that.

Her mid-term had been going perfectly fine – she knew most of the answers and recognized the conditions described. However, when she reached the final question, she froze. She was sure she had gone over it the previous night, but she just couldn’t recall what it had been. It was a twenty-point question. Now she just had to hope she got everything else right.

She groaned as she got rid of her black leather jacket, throwing it to the couch. Her eyes were literally hurting, she had been studying so hard for this. When did she become a nerd? She could have taken the exam with less preparation and still could have easily passed it.

Luisa needed a drink. She dived into the fridge, pulling out a bottle of white wine. She looked into one of the cabinets, seeing if she still had any wine glasses left, but she discovered that this was not the case. A plastic cup would have to do.

She filled a red plastic cup almost completely and took the bottle to the couch with her. She took small sips, letting the bittersweet taste linger in her mouth. It was a good wine, Luisa never drank the crap that frat boys did. That was also one of the reasons she didn’t want to kiss them either. Well, not the only reason of course – girls were just so good at kissing that why bother with guys?

She finished her cup, pouring another one immediately after. Usually she went out with her friends after her exams but today she didn’t feel like seeing anyone, she was too exhausted for small talk and stupid crap they did together with her friends. All she could have gone for was sex, she hadn’t had any of that for a while. There was only one person she could think of that could have been there in less than ten minutes and Luisa herself would have wanted to sleep with.

She dialed a familiar number and waited, listening anxiously.

‘ _Rico’s, how can I help you?_ ’

‘Hi, I would like to order a number thirty-six without pineapples, please,’ Luisa said, already excited about the delivery. She added the address and hung up. With a new lightness in her steps, she went to her closet to pick out something that would convince the hot pizza delivery girl to stay over. Luisa examined her choices, but nothing seemed right at first. She then decided to take off all of the clothes she was wearing right now and aim for convenience instead of sexiness. A light pink buttoned shirt caught her eye, hanging next to her dresses. It was one of her brother’s shirts that he had given her because Luisa had called it pink. Rafael, her brother, had insisted that it was salmon, but Luisa had kept nagging on him until he had given up and let Luisa have it. It was a little big for Luisa though, since Rafael had had a rather remarkable growth-spurt after puberty, but that was why the shirt would be perfect. It was too long for Luisa to be a shirt, but it was not long enough to be a dress. She did the three lower buttons, leaving three upper ones undone and parted the hems so her tanned skin would show.

Now that she was wearing only the shirt, she was ready for the pizza girl. She pulled her fingers through her hair, messily arranging it onto her shoulders. Any minute now.

She sat on the couch, trying to figure out the best way to take the girl. Luisa didn’t like to sleep with one-night stands in her bed, that way it could always get weird, they’d want to stay and cuddle or just lie there awkwardly. Luisa didn’t do awkward, not usually at least.

But it didn’t matter which position she tried to imagine them in, the couch just didn’t seem enough. She decided that she would make an exception for the pizza girl – she _was_ really hot though.

After what Luisa had thought seemed like hours, she heard a knock on her door. She jumped up the couch and almost ran to let the girl in. She took a deep breath before putting on her most flirtatious smile and opening the door.

‘Hi, a number thirty-six without pineapples?’

‘You’re not the girl,’ Luisa ditched her expression and crossed her hands on her chest. Instead of the redhead she had so eagerly been expecting, it was a guy – probably whom her friends would have called _hot_ – wearing the same shirt as the girl always did.

‘I really am not,’ the guy smiled apologetically, handing over the box. ‘Do you have a specific girl in mind or?’

‘A tall redhead with electric blue eyes,’ Luisa sighed, tugging her shirt down.

‘Oh, you probably mean my cousin. Yeah, she couldn’t make it today, I’m covering for her. She has a mid-term she had to study for tomorrow.’

Luisa paid him and accepted the pizza. ‘Well, could you tell her Luisa says hi?’

‘Sure thing,’ the guy replied. ‘Or I could… leave you my number and you could call me if you wanted to.’

‘Yeah… sorry, dude. Not interested – as gay as they come,’ Luisa admitted.

‘Then Rose will be very happy that you said hi,’ he mumbled before wishing Luisa a good night and taking off.

‘Fuck,’ Luisa groaned when she had closed the door and fallen onto the bed, pulling the pizza closer to her. ‘But at least now I know her name.’

A light knock sounded through Luisa’s room, waking her from her beauty nap. She had finished with everything for the semester this morning, so she had allowed herself a couple hours of sleep. She gave a quick glance in the mirror, fixing her hair a bit by pulling it into a messy bun and brushing the wrinkles out of her peach blouse and adjusting her denim shorts.

‘Coming!’ she yelled as she approached the door, feeling the slightly cool floor under her feet. It was New York in December, so it was bound to be cold. Luisa just hadn’t really minded it lately since her air conditioning broke and she and her friends had been grilled in her room. She thought the cool breeze crawling on the floor was refreshing, she would go home to the Miami heat soon anyway.

She opened the door and couldn’t believe her eyes.

‘Hi, Luisa,’ the redhead smiled. ‘Special delivery.’

Luisa looked surprised at first but then crossed her hands on her chest and stared at the girl, trying her best to hide her smile. ‘I’m mad at you.’

‘What for?’ the pizza girl asked confusedly. Luisa eyed her up and down. She wasn’t wearing her usual attire. She still had her black baseball cap on backwards, but instead of the goofy pizza shirt she was rocking a pastel blue buttoned up shirt with black jeans and light grey Converses. Luisa thought the girl looked too good for her own good.

‘For not working when I wanted to see you,’ she couldn’t hold her smile back anymore and let the corners of her mouth rise a bit. Rose laughed and took a step closer to Luisa.

‘You wanted to see me?’ she hummed, handing Luisa a small box.

‘Yes. What’s this? I didn’t order anything,’ Luisa wondered as she accepted the box.

‘Someone ordered it for you,’ the redhead grinned, lacing her fingers together.

‘Oh, so how can I be sure it’s not poisoned or something?’ Luisa joked as she pulled Rose into her room.

‘She’s a regular, a very trust-worthy person,’ Rose assured, smiling knowingly.

‘So, you know this person?’

‘Rather well, yes.’

Luisa landed on the couch, pulling Rose there with her. ‘Does this mysterious girl happen to have a name?’

‘Yes, but she’s not going to tell you,’ the redhead smirked.

‘I’m sure she can be persuaded to do so,’ Luisa murmured, looking deep into Rose’s eyes. The girl shrugged in response, changing her position so her leg brushed against Luisa’s.

‘It’s a shame she’s not here, though,’ Luisa sighed theatrically. ‘Because I would have probably kissed her right now if she were. You know, for her generosity and all.’

‘Really? And how would you have done that?’

Luisa’s face gained a slightly darkened expression when she started running her hand up Rose’s thigh, slowly moving closer to the girl. ‘I would have built up the kiss by touching her everywhere and nowhere, like this,’ she hummed as she slid her hand very high up Rose’s thigh but then skipped one specific area, where the girl would have probably appreciated the touch the most. Luisa added her other hand to the play, simultaneously moving it up Rose’s body with her other hand.

‘I would have leaned closer to her to smell her flowery perfume, to look deeper into her stunning blue eyes to see that she wants me as much as I want her since the first pizza she delivered,’ Luisa grinned as she did just that. She took a piece of the girl’s fiery red hair between her fingers and started toying with it. ‘I would have played with her beautiful red locks because I just wouldn’t be able to help myself.’

‘Uhuh?’ Rose looked at her with hungry eyes. Luisa kept twirling the strand of hair between her fingers, her gaze fixed on Rose’s.

‘Then what?’ the redhead whispered, shifting a little closer to Luisa.

‘I would see if she was ready for it,’ Luisa replied, moving her hands to Rose’s waist, locking them there and pulling the girl closer to her.

‘How would you have done that?’

‘Like this,’ Luisa breathed before leaning in and locking her lips with Rose’s. The kiss didn’t last long but it was amazing. The way the redhead’s lips felt against hers was electric – they were soft but also so strong, so… passionate.

Luisa rested her forehead against the girl’s and smiled, her breathing slightly heavier than usual. ‘You’re incredible. But I still wish the girl – Rose – was here…’

‘How did you – ‘

‘Shh, pizza girl. I want to kiss you again,’ Luisa didn’t let Rose say another word as she dived into another kiss, this time more fierce and heated. Rose cupped Luisa’s face with her hands, softly stroking her cheeks with her thumbs while pulling her impossibly closer. And suddenly, it was all hands and lips in a heated frenzy of a cool winter morning. Luisa lost track of time and place, only registering that one moment, she was pushed against her kitchen wall, and the other, she was straddling Rose on the bathroom floor. Once they had finished – after an impressive count of hours – there were clothes scattered all over Luisa’s apartment. The girls themselves were a naked human knot on living room floor, both catching up with their heart rates.

‘Woah, that was…,’ Rose sighed, brushing her now messed up red hair with her fingers. ‘Insane.’

Luisa pushed herself on her elbows over Rose, adjusting Rose’s baseball cap on her own head now.

‘You know what’s insane?’ she murmured before placing a soundly kiss on Rose’s lips. ‘You brought me a present and I still haven’t opened it.’

She pouted, earning a laugh from the redheaded pizza girl beneath her.

‘You’re adorable, did you know that?’

‘I thought I was _amazing_ ,’ Luisa teased her, biting the girl’s bottom lip. ‘ _”Oh, Luisa, yes! You are amazing, go-oh-d!_ ”’

‘You are not going to get your gift if you keep mocking me,’ Rose threatened with a cocky smile. Luisa’s wide grin immediately faltered. She slid her hand up Rose’s arm tentatively and looked at her with pleading eyes.

‘I’m sorry, you’re just cute when you’re so close to orgasming,’ she hummed, nipping at Rose’s lips. Rose didn’t respond. She was frozen still while Luisa was making out with her lips. But when Luisa licked over Rose’s lips with her tongue, Rose surrendered with a soft groan and let her lips dance with Luisa’s.

After five minutes of make up make-out, Luisa pulled away, a hopeful smile coloring her face.

‘So, how ‘bout that present?’

Rose huffed, rolling her eyes with a smile creeping to her lips. ‘You’re impossible, too.’

But Luisa was already up on her feet, pulling a duvet from the couch around her rapidly cooling naked body, and running to the small box on the coffee table. Rose barely managed to retrace to her underwear somewhere in Luisa’s bedroom (yes, they had been there, too, at some point) and make it back to the living room, when Luisa had already untied the knot around the box and opened it fully. There was a simple miniature-sized pizza margherita inside, with the cheese sprinkled on in the shape of a message – “be mine?”.

Rose wrapped her arms around Luisa’s waist from behind and buried her face into the crook of her neck.

‘I didn’t have the guts to ask you verbally,’ she hummed into Luisa’s skin. Luisa dropped the box on the table as she felt Rose starting a trail of pleading kisses on her neck. She sighed and suddenly, Rose had landed on the couch, Luisa on top of her.

‘I wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s.’

A month later as winter break had come to an end, Rose was waiting at the harbor, clutching a grand cardboard sign in her hands. It was so cold outside Rose thought her nose would snap off any moment now, if her girlfriend’s ship wouldn’t get there soon. To her luck, she finally noticed the boat arrive in the harbor and stopping at the dock. From that great distance she was standing from the vessel, she could already spot her girlfriend's goofy smile as she had spotted her. And of course, Rose’s own smile was no further from a goof’s.

Almost as soon as the passengers were allowed to go to land, Luisa had ditched her friends and was storming through people to get to her girlfriend, wearing Rose’s black baseball cap. Clearly, when Rose had asked her to be hers, Luisa had decided that Rose and everything that belonged to her would be hers, as well. But Rose didn’t complain, far from it – she would have shared her soul with the girl, if possible.

Not even noticing one of her suitcases dropping in a puddle, she crashed into Rose, locking her hands around her like she would never let go again.

‘I missed you,’ Rose murmured into her hair. She tried to move, but clearly Luisa had other plans.

‘How much?’ she asked as she tightened her grip on Rose’s neck. Rose faked a sound of suffocation and laughed.

‘Insanely much.’

**Author's Note:**

> I always LOVE reading your thoughts <3


End file.
